Los opuestos se atraen
by laura a BBrae fan forever
Summary: dicen q cuando dos personas se aman no importa que tan diferente sean, sera cierto? Oneshot :)


**Hola gente del mundo mundial (?)****  
****Aquí vengo con mi segundo fic! Es oneshot pero también estoy trabajando en otras historias q publicare luego :) Y de paso si quieren lean mi otro fic también es oneshot y es el primero q hice jejeje****En lo personal este me gustó mucho, no se creó q es muy tierno y romántico y quisiera saber q opinan!**

**Nota: cuado la letra este en **_**cursiva **_**es porque es un pensamiento, para q no se confundan**

**.****Disclaimer: los teen titans no me pertenecen, pero cuando los vean en una sexta temporada y con mucho bbrae entonces es porque ya son míos XD**

Era una tarde tranquila en la torre T  
y por tranquila me refiero a que no había nadie allí,  
robin y starfire salieron en una cita al igual que cyborg con abeja.  
ya sé lo que se están preguntando... Y raven y chico bestia? Bueno ellos están en el parque, en un lindo atardecer, mientras el sol se asoma, en una banca besándose... Si gente escucharon (o leyeron) bien! Estaban BESANDOSE!

Para q entiendan mejor les explicare lo que paso más temprano

Flashback

Más temprano también era un día tranquilo en la torre T y con eso también me refiero a q tampoco había nadie allí robin y starfire salieron y cyborg y abeja también, raven no estaba meditando ni leyendo, no, ella estaba caminando en el parque, necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar sus ideas

Por su parte chico bestia no estaba jugando videojuegos ni viendo televisión, el también estaba caminando en el parque pero él no sabía q raven estaba allí, también habida salido para poder pensar...si lo sé! Parece algo imposible q el piense pero esto era algo sumamente importante q necesitaba del uso de sus neuronas, el necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos raven estaba igual...

Rv: _porque de todas las personas q existen en el universo tenia q fijarme en él? Porque en el chico más fastidioso, torpe y desordenado del mundo?_

Cb: _porque de todas las chicas del mundo tuve q fijarme en ella? En la chica más complicada fría e insensible?_

Rv: _porque él?_

Cb: _porque ella?__  
_  
Rv: _pero esa no debería ser mi pregunta, Debería ser porque de todas las chicas del mundo él se fijaría en mí? En alguien como yo?_

Cb: _pero porque de todos los chicos raven me elegiría a mí?__  
_  
Rv: _yo soy muy reservada y él es extrovertido_

Cb: _yo soy un tonto y ella es muy inteligente_

Rv: _yo soy seria y él es divertido_

Cb: _yo soy en ocasiones demasiado sensible mientras q ella es fuerte y se guarda sus emociones__  
_  
Rv: _yo soy demasiado insensible mientras q el siempre expresa sus emociones y siempre sonríe..._

Cb: _vaya somos completamente opuestos..._

Rv: _pero después de todo..._

Cb: _los opuestos..._

Rv: _se atraen..._

Ambos estaban tan perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban q no se dieron cuenta de q chocaron con alguien, pero ese alguien no era cualquier persona habían chocado el uno con el otro

Cb: raven! Lo siento estaba un poco distraído-dijo algo nervioso  
Rv: no te preocupes también fue mi culpa...- también nerviosa aunque sin demostrarlo  
Cb: q haces aquí?  
Rv: necesitaba aire fresco y tu q haces aquí?  
Cb: yo igual...  
Rv: bueno... Q tal si nos sentamos en la banca de allá- dijo señalando a una banca no muy lejos  
Ch: ok...  
Ambos caminaron y se sentaron mirando el paisaje durante unos segundos hasta q chico bestia rompió el silencio  
Cb: raven... Tú eres una chica... Así sabes q le gustaría a una chica... Digo, porque tú eres una, no es que este insinuando otra cosa...es solo que...

Rv: si, si ya entendí, y entonces?

Cb: bueno... Es que me gusta... alguien y quisiera q me ayudaras...

Raven sintió q su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, pero aun así decidió disimular no quería ser tan obvia.

Rv: y cómo quieres q te ayude -traro de sonar normal pero no pudo era evidente su molestia

Cb: bueno ella es completamente opuesta a mí, es una chica reservada y complicada, también a veces parece amargada e indiferente pero se q en el fondo se preocupa por las personas q quiere aunque no le guste demostrarlo

Raven en ese instante se sintió muy confundida, la chica q describió era igual a ella! Sería posible que el sintiera lo mismo por ella? No, era imposible de seguro era alguien q se le parecía, así que ella triste también decidió decirle q ella estaba enamorada

Rv: a mí también me pasa lo mismo con un chico...

Cb: en... En serio? Para chico bestia Su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos ella también estaba enamorada pero no de el... Trato de sonar lo menos triste posible sin mucho éxito q digamos

Cb: y quién es?

Rv: no te lo puedo decir, solo te diré que aunque somos completamente diferentes y de q es fastidioso, metiche y a veces un poco tonto, admiro su capacidad de ser alegre, optimista y de sonreír siempre...

Ahora chico bestia estaba confundido, acaso era posible que raven sintiera lo mismo q él? Q sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos? No, eso era algo q no podía pasar, debí de ser pura casualidad.

Cb: así que... Estamos pasando por lo mismo...

Rv: si...

Cb: podría pedirte un consejo?

Rv: dime...

Cb: considerando q la chica es como te la describí como le digo lo q siento por ella?

Rv: solo díselo... Dijo con su monótona voz de siempre pero por dentro estaba muy triste

Cb: pero q tal si no siente lo mismo por mí?

Rv: nunca lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas

Cb: si lo sé, ella está enamorada de otro, ella misma me lo dijo

Rv: aun así debes decírselo, nunca sabes si podrías hacerla cambiar de opinión -raven se sentía mal al saber q él estaba sufriendo por alguien q amaba a otro y q era lo suficientemente tonta como para no apreciarlo (pobre ilusa)

Cb: lo... Pensare

Después de unos segundos raven hablo

Rv: ahora tú me podrías dar un consejo?

Cb: claro...

Ya te conté q el chico es totalmente diferente a mí... Pero él también está enamorada de otra... Que hago para decirle lo q siento?

Cb: deberías seguir tu propio consejo, díselo tu misma dijiste que a veces hay q arriesgarse... Chico bestia no podía pensar en quien sería el tonto q podría no amar a raven (pobre iluso)

Rv: es cierto se lo voy a decir aunque no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar

Cb: yo también se lo diré a ella, me arriesgare

Dicho esto ambos quedaron mirando al horizonte pensando si decirlo o no, estos pobres ilusos eran tan ingenuos que no entendían lo que ustedes lectores y lo que hasta mi perro sabe: ambos se amaban pero vuelvo a repetir q estos dos eran demasiado ingenuos para darse cuenta, después de un tiempo decidieron confesarse

"Te amo" dijeron casi en un susurro los dos al mismo tiempo sin mirarse.

Inmediatamente con los ojos bien abiertos se miraron de frente

Que? Volvieron a decir al unísono

Cb: raven todo este tiempo eh sido yo?- dijo con la cara bien roja  
Rv: si... Y todo este tiempo e sido yo?- dijo también roja  
Cb: si...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio ambos se miraba fijamente a los ojos con ternura estaban ligeramente sonrojados, mientras el sol se asomaba se fueron acercándose lentamente hasta estar bien cerca, entonces sintieron una increíble necesidad de unir sus labios y finalmente lo hicieron.

Fin flashback

Y bueno volvemos a que están hay, en la banca en un lindo atardecer, BESANDOSE:

Chico bestia acaricio su mejilla con su mano y raven puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, era un beso dulce y tierno, ambos se sentían como en un sueño, uno del q no querían despertar jamás, mientras se besaban no pusieron evitar q se les formara una sonrisa en el rostro, y es que era porque ahora estaban verdaderamente felices, ambos se amaban y sabían q estarían juntos para siempre, ahora nada de lo q estaba alrededor importaba solo el hecho de q estaban juntos, si no fuera porque sus pulmones necesitaban aire ambos jamás se hubieran separado pero tuvieron q hacerlo, ambos estaban sonriendo y muy sonrojados

Cb: te amo Rachel Roth eres lo más valioso q hay en mi vida, amo tus hermosos ojos, tu personalidad, esa sonrisa q estoy viendo ahora y q cuando la tienes me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo, eres la razón por la q me levanto cada mañana  
Y con solo poder verte cada día es suficiente para mí, eres lo único q necesito raven.

Rv: yo también te amo Garfield logan, Eres la razón de esta sonrisa q tengo y q solo tú puedes provocar, tu eres la razón por la que aún tengo ganas de vivir, estar a tu lado es lo único q quiero, amo esa hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos q me transmiten tu felicidad y optimismo, no sé qué haría sin ti

Se quedaron unos segundos allí mirándose tiernamente, hasta chico bestia volvió a romper el silencio

Cb: ahora lo se  
Rv: que sabes?  
Cb: que los opuestos se atraen

**Fin**

**Y q les pareció? Lo amaron? Lo odiaron? Creen q fue muy cursi y meloso el final?**  
**Me dejarían reviews? Se aceptan también críticas constructivas pero no muy hirientes q después me voy a llorar a una esquina por insultar mi talento! Okno._.**

**Hasta pronto q les vaya bien y sobretodo gracias por leer mi fic! :**D


End file.
